


Alive

by fififolle



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Injury Recovery, M/M, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 05:05:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9584756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fififolle/pseuds/fififolle
Summary: Evan comes round after surgery, to find Parrish by his bedside.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eriah211](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eriah211/gifts).



> For fandom stocking 2011.

~ ♥ ~  
  
When Evan awoke, he was staring into David Parrish's wide eyes. He was lying on a comfortable infirmary bed, the gentle buzz of the good stuff humming in his veins. So, post-surgery, in all likelihood.  
  
The botanist took a sharp intake of breath. “Oh my god. You're awake. Thank god.” David was almost visibly trembling, blinking rapidly, relief and something else etched on his gaunt face. He looked like hell.  
  
Evan managed to move his head and see he was in fact back in Atlantis. “Hey, Doc.” His voice was scratchy and his throat hurt.  
  
David buried his face in his hands before breathing deeply and reaching to press the bell to call Beckett. “Jesus. I really thought you weren't going to make it.” He laughed nervously, looking away and blinking again, and Evan seriously thought the man might cry.  
  
He moved his arms and tried to sit up. “It's okay, Doc. I feel okay.”  
  
David sprang forward from his chair, reaching for him. “Hey, take it easy.”  
  
Evan failed to sit up and instead rolled into David's arms and just lay there, realising he was pretty hurt after all. It felt good, David holding him, but the man was still trembling and Evan hated himself for making David feel like this.  
  
David got him back in bed, on his side, but Evan wrapped his arms around him and held his shoulders, unwilling to let him go and too tired to fight it. David leaned into him and held on tight, returning the embrace.  
  
“Thank god you're alive.”  
  
It was easy, to turn his head and press a soft kiss to David's temple. “I'm sorry.”  
  
David froze, holding his breath for what felt like forever, and when he pulled back, his eyes were shining and confused. “E... Evan?” he whispered.  
  
Evan gave him half a smile, all he had the energy for. “Didn't mean to worry you, David,” he said scratchily. “Forgive me?”  
  
David touched his face with those long fingers and smiled, his brow adorably furrowed. “Sure. Just get better, Evan.”  
  
Evan leaned into his touch and felt himself drift to sleep, murmuring, “Yeah, you know I will.”  
  
~ ♥ ~


End file.
